Throughout this application, various publications are referenced by arabic numbers within parentheses. Full citations for these publications may be found at the end of the specification, immediately preceding the claims. The disclosures of these publications in their entireties are hereby incorporated by references into this application in order to describe more fully the state of the art to which this invention pertains.
Fish-eating communities (as in Denmark and Japan) have a markedly decreased incidence of coronary artery disease. Eskimo communities like-wise have a reduced incidence of coronary artery disease despite their heavy consumption of whale blubber (See generally, Refs. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7). The mechanism of this reduced incidence of heart disease may only be secondarily correlated with a low serum cholesterol, but more importantly with a measurable tendency for decreased platelet adhesiveness (8, 9) and decreased whole blood viscosity (10). This, in turn, may be explained by the replacement in part, of arachidonic acid by omega-3 (n-3) polyunsaturated fatty acids (PUFA) in the cell membranes and the resultant changes in the functional properties of the prostaglandins derived from these.
It is theorized that dietary omega-3 polyunsaturated fatty acids such as eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) and docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) may provide one of the best means of primary prevention of coronary artery disease through their effects on plasma lipids and platelet function. Of equal importance is the possible secondary prevention of progressive coronary artery atherosclerosis and peripheral vascular disease through similar mechanisms (i.e., cholesterol concentration, blood viscosity and platelet aggregability) (See, generally, Refs. 8-27) Omega-3 polyunsaturated fatty acids also may have a role in the treatment of specific illnesses (i.e. lupus, hypertension and immune problems) (See, e.g., Refs. 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32 and 33).
At this time, existing sources of dietary omega-3 PUFA are completely limited to fish and other marine animals (e.g., seals, whales), rare plants, and commercial extracts of whole fish as a liquid or encapsulated oil. (See, e.g., Refs. 34-41) Most land animals and vegetables have extremely low concentrations of eicosapentaenoic acid and docosahexaenoic acid. Furthermore, fish and other marine animals seem to be acceptable and easily available only to coastal fishing communities with a long history of fish as food. Most of the industrial land-locked communities find fish to be both too expensive and less appealing taste wise when compared to land animal meats. In addition, commercially available, highly refined fish oils are very expensive (refining of fish oil is necessary to limit potential toxic components such as vitamins A and D) (42). As daily dietary supplements, these fish oils lack taste appeal and are plagued by problems of user compliance.
In response to the above-mentioned shortcomings, this invention creates an alternative food which can provide a significant source of omega-3 PUFA without necessitating the consumption of fish or fish oils.
The experiments set forth herein establish a method of increasing the concentration of omega-3 PUFA in poultry and eggs for the purpose of creating a class of poultry and eggs with concentrations of omega-3 PUFA greater than that naturally occurring. The method involves administering to poultry an effective amount of either preformed omega-3 PUFA or a metabolic precursor thereof.